This invention pertains to computers and, more particularly, to a portable personal computer that requires a minimum of space on a supporting desk top.
Various portable personal computers have been developed. Most of these computers are suitcase type as shown in FIG. 3A. For carrying the computer, a handle is provided on the top. When not in use, the computer is placed on the desk, as shown in FIG. 3A. When the computer is in use, the computer is laid on the desk, as shown in FIG. 3B, and a cover is opened, as shown in FIG. 3C. A flat display device is mounted on the back of the cover. By opening the cover, a keyboard appears.
The prior art personal computer has inherent disadvantages. That is, when the personal computer is in use, it must be laid down, as shown in FIG. 3B, so that the area contacting the desk is large, and the space available on the desk top for other purposes is remarkably decreased. Furthermore, the operator who frequently uses the computer tends to store it on the desk in the horizontal position shown in FIG. 3B, because its burdensome to store the computer in the upright position shown in FIG. 3A, and then have to move the computer to the position shown in FIGS. 3B and 3C whenever he or she wants to operate it.
Portable personal computers of the type shown in the FIGS. 3A-3C are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 243,250 and 4,497,036.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,053 discloses a personal computer similar to the one in FIGS. 3A-3C. In this particular patent, a disk drive unit is retractably mounted on the top surface of the personal computer, a retractable keyboard is pivotally mounted on a front surface, and a display device is fixedly attached in a position substantially parallel to the front surface. This computer has a bottom surface that is larger than the front surface, such that it requires a large space of the desk top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,496 discloses a portable personal computer wherein a keyboard enclosure is hinged to a frame enclosure in such a manner that it is possible to fold the keyboard up against the frame and to latch the two together. A disk drive unit is mounted in such a manner that a surface or plane of a diskette in the drive unit is parallel to the left and right side surfaces of the computer. This computer requires a large space on the desk top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,943 discloses a compact portable information display system of a size that fits under a typical airline seat. It includes a fixedly mounted cathode ray tube display and a retractable keyboard pivotally mounted on a front surface. Due to the cathode ray tube display, it requires a large distance between the front and back surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,111 discloses a lifting mechanism for a floppy disk drive, which differs from the mechanism of the present invention.